You Belong To Me
by veronicacarmichael
Summary: Veronica Carmichael has just moved to Forks to live with her mom. She hates it there, until she meets Edward Cullen. Edward CullenxOC oneshot OOC Edward Cullen


I was walking away from everything. My home, my dad, everything. My dad got a promotion so I have to live with my mom. I haven't seen her in 6 years! 6 years!

I'm not looking forward to it..."bye dad,"I sighed hugging him one last time. This was it."bye Veroni. Remember I'm only one phone call away." he said waving to me.

I was on the verge of tears."bye." I mumbled. I started walking into the airplane. The airplane that's taking my life. This was going to be a long ride...

"we are now landing in forks Washington! We hope u had a nice flight!" the intercom said. I unbuckled and made my way out of the airplane. It was horrible! Not only was I depressed but this little kid kept kicking my seat!

Once I was off I went into the main lobby. I saw a women maybe around her 30s holding up a sighn that said 'Veronica Gabriella Carmichael."

I walked over to the lady."mom?" I asked carefully."Veronica!" she said happily and pulled me into a hug. I noticed someone behind her.

He looked tan with black short hair. Hmm?"oh! This is Jacob black! Jacob, this is my daughter Veronica. But I think u remember her." my mom said.

That's right! I remember him! We use to hang out alllll the time! He wasn't the same. He cut his hair and now he was huge with big musles!

"umm hi jacob." I mumbled. I don't really like talking to people all that much ever since...Derek. U could say I'm in anti people person.

My mom must've noticed my discomfort because she started talking agian."well, let's get a move on it! U have school tomorow" she said excitedly then lead Jacob and I off into her car.

The drive home was silent. To silent. But that's how I wanted it. I didn't feel like talking, then agian I never do."we're here!" my mom said then got out of the car.

I got out to see a white little house. It was nothing like my dads mansion in Los Angeles. But I guess I hav to deal with it. I walked into the house with Jacob following close behind.

"umm if u don't mind I'm really tired. Where's my room?" I asked faking a yawn."oh, I'll let Jacob show u." mom said. I quietly groaned. For some reason I could hear Jacob chuckle.

"right this way." he said going up the steps and into a lavender colored room. I had a black and white zebra blanket cover with lavender purple walls.

There was a black desk and a circular white fluffy rug. "if your looking for the closet it's over here." he said motioning to a closed door. I roiled my eyes and walked over to the closet.

I opened the door to find some of my old clothes and things in their already."well, I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Bye!" I said. He walked out the door chickling.

The truth was I wasn't tired I just wanted some alone time for myself. I went into my bouncy bed anyway. and felt myself falling asleep...

I woke up to my mom calling for my name."Veronica, get ready!" my mom yelled. Ugh! I forgot today was school. This should be fun.

I did my morning routine and went diwnstairs. "no time for breakfast, we r runnning late. Sorry!" my mom said pushing me out the door and into the car.

Once agian the drive was silent. Once we got to the school I got out of the car."have a nice day if school!" my mom called out. I groaned. "I'll try." I mumbled.

Just then these people walked out of a car. And not just any car. A volvo! My favorite! They walked in sync passing everyone as their jaws droped.

One person stood out the most to me. He had bronze hair and pale skin with golden eyes. I stared at him. He looked et me with confusion and concentration.

I looked away and blushed. I started walking to my first class. Math. Once I got there after getting lost many times I walked up to the teacher.

"umm, I'm new here. Where should I sit?" I asked her. I looked at her name tag. Miss smiths, got it."well hello. U may sit over there next to Edward cullen." he said pointing behind me.

I turned my head to find her pointing at the guy I saw. Edward. I widened my eyes and slowly walked over to my seat next to him. I put my head down so that my black long hair was covering my face.

I could still see but just not as well. I started listening to the teacher. I would turn my head slightly to look at him every once and a while. He was staring at me every time.

"okay, we r doing a project about old myths. Each of u chose something with your partner and start!" miss smiths said excitedly.

The word partner caught my eyes. We would have partners. This should be fun?. I already know what I want to do for my project. Vampires.

They are very fascinating to me. I love vamipres! Those are my favorite things except for piano and singing of course, I have posters and everything in my bags that I brought with me. I love how they're do mysterious and independent.

Like me.

"let's get started!" my teacher said walking over to the chalk board and picking up a price of chalk. She would look at us every now and then.

When she was done she smiled then turned to us."these are who you are pared with." she said. I looked at my board to find me partnered with...Edward. Of course! I had to be partnered with him!

Out of everyone in the class! He turned to me and furrowed his eye brows. I sighed. "pick your myths everyone!" miss smiths said.

"hi, I'm Edward Cullen." he said. His voice was so velvety and perfect. He had no flaws."I'm Veronica Carmichael." I said. He extended his hand.

I extended mine as well and shook it. His hand was surprisingly cold. Very cold! I took my hand back quickly which made him look a little hurt. Did he notice how cold his skin was to.

Is this what always happens when he shakes someone's hand. They pull away? Does he feel like no one understands him to? I shook my head of the thoughts.

I was .overexacgerating. "so what myth do u want to do?" he asked."vampires." I replied like it was nothing. He looked surprised."vampires?" he asked confused, almost interested in y I had picked that.

"I love vampires. Call me crazy, but there my life! I even have posters! Enem if people say there not real, I don't believe it. Vampires are just different with...unknown characteristics. There as real as air to me." I said throwing my hands into the air.

"oh." he said smiling a little. Y was I even telling him this? I just met him and I'm already telling him my obsession about vampires."so do u want to come over my house and get started for our project?" he asked.

I wasn't sure. What about my mom? Well, it is for school after all...right? Right."ummm I guess." I replied. He sighed I relief. I just smiled and got up just as the bell rung...

The rest of my classes went by as a blur. I don't know y, but I was starting to like this school. I was on my way to lunch when someone stoped in front of me.

I accidentally bumped into her and fell to the floor. My face hurt like crazy! She felt like a brick wall! Not to mention she was cold! Like edward!

"oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed helping me up."it's okay." I mumbled getting up myself."I'm alice. Alive cullen." she replied happily.

Wasn't she in a good mood today."umm hi, I'm Veronica." I replied, tucking hair behind my ear."well un I should go know." I mumbled.

"wait! U should come and sit with us at lunch." Alice exclaimed. I mentally groaned. I shouldn't be rude though..."no is not an anwser." she said grabbing my Hand and taking me to to the lunch room. U-h oh...


End file.
